greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
How to Reduce Air Pollution
1. When purchasing a new car, consider one that is the most efficient, lowest-polluting vehicle or even a zero-emission electric car. 2. Walk or ride a bike. when possible.. 3. Take public transportation. More vehicles mean more air pollution. 4. Organize and condense errands into one trip. 5. When driving, accelerate gradually and obey the speed limit. 6. Drive less, particularly on days with unhealthful air quality. 7. Maintain your vehicle and keep the tires properly inflated. 8. Contact the Ventura County Transportation Commission at goventura.org for ridesharing services. 9. Travel lightly and remove any unnecessary items that may weigh down your vehicle. 10. Limit idling. 11. Turn off the lights when you leave a room. 12. Replace energy-hungry incandescent lights with compact florescent light bulbs. 13. Opt for a fan instead of air conditioning. 14. Use a programmable thermostat and set it to 78°F in the summer and 68°F in the winter. 15. Asks your energy supplier for a home audit and inquire about alternative energy solutions like solar or wind. 16. Install low-flow shower heads. 17. Recycle paper, glass, metals and organic materials. 18. Use a surge protector for multiple appliances and turn it off when products are not in use. 19. Add insulation to your home. 20. Wash laundry in cold water and line dry. 21. When ready to replace, look for Energy Star appliances. 22. Microwave or use toaster for small meals. 23. Eat locally, shop at farmer’s markets and buy organic produce. 24. Use durable and sustainable bags and keep them in our car so you’re never caught off guard. 25. Have your gas appliances and heater regularly maintained. 26. Choose products that use recycled materials. 27. Paint with a brush instead of a sprayer. 28. Store all solvents in airtight containers. 29. Use an electric or push lawn mower. 30. Use a rake, broom, or electric leaf blower instead of a gasoline leaf blower. 31. Use water-based cleaning products that are labeled zero VOC. 32. Plant a tree! Trees filter the air and provide shade that can reduce cooling costs and absorb CO2. 33. Explore “green” outdoor activities including camping, biking, hiking, paddling, running, climbing and electric boating. 34. Grow native or other low-water plants. 35. Compost. 36. Install water-saving devices in your garden. 37. Read up on organic gardening, composting and energy efficiency. 38. Use water-based paints that are labeled as zero VOC. 39. Support nearby stores and restaurants, especially ones that use organic local ingredients. 40. Check with local, state and federal agencies for rebate offers on alternative energy programs, products, etc. 41. For more tips on energy efficiency, visit the Ventura Regional Energy Alliance website at vcenergy.org. 42. Telework or teleconference. 43. Start a recycling program at work. 44. Print and photocopy on both sides of paper. 45. Turn off office equipment, computers, printers and fax machine after hours. 46. Dress for the weather and adjust layers before adjusting the thermostat. 47. Bring your lunch or walk to a nearby restaurant to reduce auto emissions. 48. If you need to use a professional printer, use one that has a FSC (Forest Stewardship Council) certification. 49. These activities should be done by every one atleast once in a year. 50. As air is essential for all living creatures we should protect it. 51. Switch to drinking filtered tap water. 75% of plastic bottles end up in landfills, and we use tons of gas to transport them, which pollutes our air. 52.Do not use more vehicles. Category:Air Pollution Category:How To Category:Sustainable living